Je ne t'aimais plus
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: C'était aussi simple que ça. Je ne t'aimais plus. C'était con, hein ?


c nul wess  
sinon c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire purr une Sweetie. ADIEU.

* * *

"Je t'aime."

Ta voix était basse, c'était un murmure. T'as baissé la tête, le rouge aux joues. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais trouvé ça adorable. J'aurais été cinglé de joie, aveuglé par le bonheur. Ta voix était un murmure et le silence résonna au fond de mes tympans avec un écho douloureusement lassé. J'ai glissé une main dans la poche de ma veste d'où j'ai sorti un paquet de cigarette. Il en restait quatorze. Un soupir, un bâtonnet de nicotine abandonné entre mes lèvres. Le silence. C'était bizarre à entendre, ça. T'attendais et je te voyais qui tremblait. Peut-être que tu t'imaginais que j'allais te prendre dans les bras d'une seconde à l'autre ? Je l'aurais peut-être fait, avant. Je t'aurais peut-être tué sous des baisers passionnés un amour tellement grand qu'il aurait sans doute été perturbé, perdu même. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. La cigarette se consumait et je te voyais de plus en plus mal devant mon manque de réaction. Tu souffrais. Tu souffrais et je m'en délectais.  
Parce que je ne t'aimais plus.  
"Cronus ?"  
Ta voix faible percutait encore mon crâne et me vrillait les oreilles. Ce n'était qu'un murmure en partie emporté par le vent, pourtant. Ce n'était que mon prénom qui quittait tes lèvres pour s'enfuir au loin. J'imaginais ton cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Comme moi, avant. J'imaginais cet organe fragile qui se fracassait sans douceur contre tes os. Peut-être pour se suicider pour ne pas avoir à surmonter mon refus. Peut-être pour s'enfuir au loin, ne pas affronter la réalité.  
Je ne t'aimais plus.  
Ta respiration saccadée, ton corps fébrile. J'étais pareil, avant. C'est comme croire à la magie. Un jour, on comprend que ce n'est qu'artifices, que ce n'est pas vrai Un jour, l'espoir n'est plus qu'un souvenir lointain.  
Je ne disais rien. Pour te faire languir pour te voir si faible comme je l'ai été. C'était une sorte de vengeance, à bien y penser. L'idée me plaisait. Le mégot est tombé au sol. J'aurais pu me sentir mal, la culpabilité aurait pu enserrer tout mon être à m'étouffer, à me tuer peut-être. Mais ce n'était pas le cas parce que je ne t'aimais plus.  
Tu as à peine redressé la tête, cherché mon regard du tien. Les yeux sont la fenêtre de l'âme. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as lu dans la mienne. Peut-être que je ne t'aimais plus. Tes doigts jouaient avec le bas de ton pull rouge vif que j'avais pris l'habitude de repérer de loin. Un geste comme celui-ci m'aurait fait craquer avant. Mais je ne t'aimais plus. Ce n'était pas faute de m'être battu des années, peut-être des décennies pour ton affection, pour avec l'espoir que ce jour arrive. Ce n'était pas faute de ne pas t'avoir assez aimé, parce que j'aurais pu tout faire pour toi. Mais c'était avant. Je ne t'aimais plus. Même les plus obstinés ont des limites et les miennes ont été atteintes. La veille, l'avant veille peut-être ? Je ne me souvenais même plus. Juste que je ne t'aimais plus.  
J'ai repensé aux soirées entières que j'ai passées à pleurer à ne plus pouvoir. Toutes ces nuits à hurler au fond de mon lit, des larmes violettes venues mouiller mes joues, venues tacher mes draps blancs. Pourquoi blancs ? Dans l'espoir qu'un jour, je puisse les souiller d'un rouge vif. Je pensais plus à les changer plus qu'à te répondre. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi patient et silencieux. Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas vraiment mon genre. J'aurais pu être heureux de te mettre dans un tel état, avant. Ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. J'aurais pu te dire à voix haute avec amertume ou fatigue que je ne t'aimais plus. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Parce que tu avais mal, comme ça, tu souffrais comme c'était pas possible et t'étais impatient et t'étais mal. Et j'étais un connard qui voulait profiter un peu de ta détresse. Tu commençais à n'en plus pouvoir, tu n'étais pas loin de craquer. Je voyais les larmes couler le long de tes joues, cette couleur de paria dont tu tentais d'être fier mais qui t'effrayais plus que de raison. C'est à la fois de ce rouge-là et d'une autre couleur indéfinissable que je t'aimais. D'une façon extrême et sans limite, d'un amour qui allait bien au-delà des quadrants eux-mêmes. Et comme ça que je t'aimais. Si fort. Trop fort  
J'étais libre, désormais. Parce que je ne t'aimais plus.  
Tu sanglotais doucement. Puis plus violemment. Tu as essayé de t'accrocher à moi, je me suis reculé et tu as lâché un nouveau sanglot à déchirer le cœur d'un ange. Mais j'avais jamais rien eu d'angélique et tu le savais mieux que quiconque. Tu le découvrais encore plus durement aujourd'hui. J'aurais voulu et peut-être que j'aurais pu compatir, mais c'était pas le cas. Parce que tu n'avais jamais compatit quand je pleurais. Parce que tu ne t'étais jamais excusé, parce que tu n'avais jamais posé de main sur mon épaule. Comme si tu étais sûr que j'allais t'aimer pour toujours, que j'étais une valeur sûre et intemporelle. Mais t'avais eu tort. Je ne t'aimais plus. Tu n'étais plus pour moi qu'un personnage, une sorte de marionnette abimée dans un décor raté qui tombait en lambeaux parmi d'autres. A la différence près que j'aurais voulu te voir souffrir plus que le reste de l'Univers qui ne semblait se rendre compte de rien, comme si le temps lui-même s'était arrêté. Peut-être parce que tout à une fin, qu'il s'agisse du papier ou d'une horloge. Je voulais que tu souffres parce que tu t'étais amusé à briser mon cœur et mes espoirs. Parce que c'est toi qui a tué l'amour que je te portais. Je t'aimais. J'aurais pu le dire ; je t'aimais, au passé. Je t'aimai - passé simple - si compliqué en vérité. Je t'ai aimé. Passé décomposé parce que nous n'avons jamais été que désuni. Parce que nous n'aurions jamais été ensemble. Je t'aimais. Imparfait. J'aurais pu continuer mes jeux de pensées sur les temps du passé pour expliquer combien je t'avais aimé - n'était-ce pas du plus-que-parfait ? Le passé est mensonger - mais je n'ai pas pu. Ton front se posa sur mon torse. J'ai cédé Je t'ai laissé faire. Tu aimais les longs discours. Pourtant, tu avais résumé tous ces mots que tu aurais pu prononcer, toutes ces phrases qui s'entrechoquaient dans ta tête et tous ces sentiments qui fracassaient ton cœur en sept lettres. L'amour est un quatorze. Tu m'as toujours pris pour un taré à cause de ça. Peut-être que c'était la raison du quatorze février, chez les humains. J'avais rêvé de le passer avec toi. Mais les quatorze blessent les connards dans mon genre. L'amour, ça éclairait les types comme moi. Mais c'était fini. Je ne t'aimais plus.  
Tu aimais les longs discours mais tu apprenais à connaitre une base de la vie en deux à trois mots - est-ce que tu en étais frustré ? Sans aucun doute. Tu apprenais aussi la peine qui n'en finit pas, la souffrance qui ne semble pas pouvoir se terminait. Ce mal qui ne se guérit pas ou qui prend trop de temps à s'en aller. Et l'amour, ça fini[t] par te détruire. Par tout détruire. Dieu, que ça peut finir par t'exploser à la gueule et à te laisser sur le sol, pas près de te relever et les larmes aux yeux et le cœur en miettes. Et je venais à espérer que tu finisses comme moi, avant. J'ai sorti une nouvelle cigarette de mon paquet que tu as arraché de mes mains. Tu l'as jeté au sol, écrasé avec violence sous ton pied et j'ai sentit comme ton désespoir pouvait être grand. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je trouvais même que ce n'était pas assez, que ce n'était même pas le dixième de tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir, moi. Ta voix s'est alors élevée de nouveau, elle était si cassée et si rauque que je ne l'aurais pas reconnue. Je n'ai rien compris de ce que tu m'as dit, je dois l'avouer. Mais je m'en fichais quelque peu. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre, pas envie de comprendre. Je n'en avais ni la force et pas vraiment l'envie. Je m'en foutais, quoi. Peut-être parce que je ne t'aimais plus. C'était bizarre de ne plus t'aimer. J'en avais pris l'habitude, tu comprends ? C'était étrange, de ne plus être amoureux à mourir de toi. Mais c'était tellement plus simple à vivre. C'était tellement moins douloureux.  
J'étais venu te voir presque tous les jours parce que j'avais besoin de te voir, j'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix. Parce que j'avais besoin de te savoir près de moi et avec personne d'autre. Parce que je t'aimais. Parce qu'on était encore avant et que j'aurais pu te décrocher les lunes qui ornaient le ciel obscur d'un Beforus tout aussi mort que nous tous. J'étais venu te voir tous les jours et tous les jours je te répétais comme je t'aimais et tous les jours tu me repoussais et tous les soirs je souffrais et tous les soirs, j'avais comme cette envie de mourir. Les arabesques ensanglantées sur mes bras, ces cicatrices dont je ne connaissais soi-disant pas l'origine, à ton avis, d'où venaient-elles ? Tu aurais dû le savoir. Mais tu ne savais pas. Ou tu faisais semblant de ne pas le savoir pendant que je souffrais. Pendant que je t'en voulais de plus en plus.  
Et un jour c'est arrivé. Tu t'es déclaré. Mais je ne t'aimais plus.  
J'aurais pu m'excuser, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Ta voix s'est élevée de nouveau.  
"Il y a huit lettres dans "je t'aime".  
-Tu sais pas compter."  
C'était mes premiers mots. Une voix froide, monocorde. J'ai pas hésité à te recracher ma fumée de cigarette à la figure et entre tes mèches brunes qui tombaient devant tes yeux blancs et te donnait un air de Mituna qui m'agaçait, entre tes larmes, tu souriais. C'était triste à crever et aussi beau. Je ne t'aimais plus, mais ça m'a pincé le cœur. Juste un peu. Parce que j'étais qu'un connard, après tout.  
Je sais pas s'il avait lu dans mes pensées ou si c'était ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt ou qu'il me connaissait décidément trop bien ; peut-être un mélange astucieux des trois. Mais de toute façon je savais que tu avais tort. Parce que l'amour était un quatorze qui se répétait et que c'était pas un truc pour moi.  
"Y'en a quatorze.  
-Je compte l'apostrophe, ça fait huit.  
-Seize. Sept. Quatorze. Fin du débat.  
-Je n'aime pas que tu me donnes tort quand j'ai raison, Cronus.  
-Je sais."  
Tu as baissé les yeux de nouveau et j'ai faibli. J'ai posé un baiser sur le haut de ton crâne - c'était pas si dur à atteindre, t'avais toujours été ridiculement petit. Ridiculement féminin. Ridiculement toi. C'est peut-être pour ça que je t'ai aimé. Passé décomposé.  
"Je suis désolé.  
-De quoi ? C'était de ma faute, de toute évidence. Excuse-moi."  
Je t'ai regardé un moment et je me suis tourné. Je suis parti, sans me retourner, sans te laisser le temps de me rattraper, en abandonnant une cigarette à moitié fumée sur le sol.  
Je ne savais pas dans quel état tu pouvais être et je n'en avais rien à faire.  
Parce que tu m'avais brisé le cœur. Parce que tu n'avais jamais été là pour moi. Parce que ci, parce que ça.  
Parce que je ne t'aimais plus.


End file.
